Safe and sound
by SuperLunard
Summary: Quand on aime, rien ne peut séparer. Ni les disputes, ni la distance, ni la guerre, ni la mort. Ce soir, la guerre fait rage, les flammes qui consument Poudlard brûlent aussi dans leurs cœurs d'un amour éternel. OS Remus/Dora au 2 Mai: ils s'aimeront.


Cela fait un moment que je ne suis pas venue sur Fanfiction, et j'avoue que ça m'a un peu manqué... Mais puisqu'il faut faire des choix entre les cours et le plaisir, il a bien fallu mettre entre parenthèses l'écriture pour un petit moment. Il n'empêche, là, j'avais vraiment envie alors tant pis pour la physique chimie !

Ce n'est qu'un petit OS un peu tristounet sur Remus et Tonks mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même ! C'est sans doute court, mais tant pis...

Evidemment, le décor, les personnages tout ça appartient à J.K Rowling et pour ceux qui veulent vraiment lire comme moi je l'ai écrit, je vous recommande d'écouter justement "Safe and Sound" de Taylor Swift, BO de The Hunger Games. En tout cas, je m'en suis inspirée...

Bonne lecture !

SuperLunard.

* * *

><p>«<em> Ne me laisse pas seule ici…» <em>

Malgré sa supplication, Remus était parti. L'ordre du Phoenix avait besoin de lui et Teddy avait besoin de sa mère. Il avait embrassé une toute dernière fois son bébé aux cheveux d'un rouge éclatant qu'il avait teint en un châtain doré, comme ceux de son père.

Puis, le visage vieilli et marqué par l'inquiétude et la peur, il avait enlacé sa femme, embrassé et essuyé ses larmes de tristesse et de colère.

_« Laisse-moi venir avec toi, je ne veux pas te quitter ! »_

_« Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. » _

Ses sanglots muets s'accentuèrent, trempant la chemise blanche du loup-garou. Les sourires et sa couleur rose bonbon faisait partie de ses choses qu'il adorait chez elle et pourtant ce soir, le ciel chargé de nuages noirs semblait avoir atteint également le cœur de la femme qu'il aimait.

_« Je t'en prie… » _

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois pour lui avouer tout son amour, sa tendresse, sa peine, sa détresse mais surtout son courage. Il allait se battre pour leur donner un monde meilleur, à elle et à leur trésor.

_« Ce n'est pas un adieu, je te le promets »_

Et sur ces mots, il avait disparu, le cœur lourd, laissant tout ce qui le rattachait encore à ce monde derrière lui. Dans le château de Poudlard, et alors que tout le monde s'activait pour assurer la protection de l'enceinte, jamais Nymphadora et Teddy n'avait quitté son esprit. Sans cesse, il se répétait que tout ceci était pour eux. S'il mourrait ce soir, tout cela en aurait voulu la peine. Et au fond de lui, Remus savait que ce n'était plus une question de souveraineté des sang-purs. Ce soir, il se battrait pour tous ceux qui y avait perdu la vie, sa famille, ses amis, ses collègues.

James. Lily. Sirius.

Mais il se battrait encore plus fort pour ceux qui étaient encore là ce soir, à ses côtés. Ces enfants, vaillants et courageux, les personnes qui comme lui étaient prêts à tout pour gagner leur liberté et un futur en paix, ses amours. Ce soir, Remus donnerait le meilleur de lui-même pour revenir demain chez lui, embrasser sa femme qui s'était endormie sur le canapé en l'attendant et prendre son fils, ce petit bout de bonheur qu'il chérissait plus que tout, dans ses bras pour qu'il se rendorme paisiblement.

Puisqu'il en reçut l'ordre, il partit défendre une partie du parc avec quelques combattants de l'Armée de Dumbledore qui avait insisté pour qu'il n'y aille pas seul et d'autres résistants. Alors un combat sans merci s'était lancé. Les sorts jaillissaient dans tous les sens. Le soleil qui se couchait les éblouissait mais déstabilisait les mangemorts qui ne parvenaient plus à viser correctement. Plusieurs fois, Remus dévia des sortilèges de Mort qui fonçait droit sur les enfants.

Alors, il bataillait plus vaillamment, imaginant avec horreur que s'était Teddy, presque adolescent qui tenait à défendre son père. Lui aussi aurait été prêt à tout pour ne pas le perdre.

Remus ne connaissait pas un tiers des mangemorts qui s'était dressés face à eux et attaquaient sans aucun remords ces jeunes.

Puis l'adorable Nigel qui avait toujours suivi ses cours avec passion et intérêt tomba au sol.

Le loup-garou sentit son cœur s'alourdir un peu plus. Et comme pour rendre la scène plus éprouvante encore, Antonin Dolohov ricana, d'un rire sadique et satisfait du désespoir qu'il percevait autour de lui.

La fureur prit le loup-garou et il attaqua le mangemort dans un combat à mort. Il ne flancherait pas le premier. Ça oui, parole de Maraudeur ! Remus cru un instant voir ses amis autour de lui, le regard droit vers le château, mais il était certain de sentir leur force en lui. Ils étaient avec lui, dans son cœur. Teddy était dans son esprit à chaque seconde et Tonks… courait vers le combat.

Le loup-garou ouvrit de grands yeux sidérés. Il la regardait s'avancer, envoyant des cheveux d'un roux vifs volaient derrière son visage déterminé, avec horreur. Pourtant son cœur s'allégea l'espace d'un instant. Elle sera toujours là pour lui.

Mais pendant qu'il avait détourné son attention vers sa femme, Dolohov en profita pour jeter un sortilège en pleine poitrine. Remus entendit le cri de Tonks alors qu'il s'effondrait au sol. La douleur perçante et lancinante venant de tout son buste l'étonna. Il était encore en vie. A l'agonie, certes, mais en vie.

Dans un effort surhumain, il parvint à entrouvrir les yeux mais ne put se relever pour la rejoindre. Il la vit détaler plus vite et entendit un hurlement s'échappant de ses lèvres roses. Bientôt, elle était près de lui et des gouttes salées s'écrasaient sur son visage. Des mains s'aggripèrent à sa chemise pleine de sang à présent.

_« Remus, ça va aller ! Tu vas t'en sortir, tu ne peux pas me laisser seule ! »_

Lentement, il tourna la tête vers elle, grimaçant un peu plus à chaque mouvement. Elle était là, agenouillée sur l'herbe humide. Etonnamment, cette fraicheur l'apaisa. Elle semblait atténuer la brûlure vive de sa poitrine.

Son regard se concentra sur l'horizon. Tout n'était plus que feu. Poudlard, était enseveli sous les flammes et les décombres, les arbres n'étaient plus que brasier et le soleil couchant rajoutant sa lumière flamboyante au triste tableau peint autour de lui.

Qu'était-il arrivait à cet endroit de sérénité ? Il n'y avait qu'ici qu'il était parvenu à trouver du réconfort, auprès de ses meilleurs amis. Là, et dans les bras de Dora. Ses yeux cherchèrent à nouveau le doux visage de son épouse, entachée de son propre sang qui continuait de couler de sa poitrine meurtrie.

L'espace d'une seconde, il crut voir Lily, sa meilleure amie avec ses cheveux flamboyants accordé au nouveau décor de Poudlard. Mais ces yeux chocolats, ce visage en forme de cœur, c'était bien ceux de sa femme. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait tellement… Il l'aimait à en crever.

Dans un dernier effort, il posa doucement sa main sur son cœur, le regard plongé dans le sien, brillant d'un amour mutilé.

_« Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Je serais toujours là. »_

Mais la jeune femme redoubla de pleurs et serra fort sa main, le dernier fil qui le maintenait à la vie.

_« Non, Remus ! Ça va aller, ça va aller. Tu vas t'en sortir, on va s'en sortir ! Pour Teddy. Remus, on reviendra sains et saufs ! »_

Il posa une dernière fois son regard sur elle, l'amour perlant au coin de ses yeux et elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, dans un baiser de désespoir.

Le corps allongé de Dora sur lui, ses bras le serrant passionnément, il se permit un dernier sourire.

Enfin, il ferma les yeux et l'étreinte se relâcha.

Finalement, il était avec celle qu'il aimait, comme ils se l'étaient juré en cette nuit d'Aout : jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.


End file.
